Elemental Hazards: Reboot
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Hey guys it's me, I've written a reboot for my infamous story Elemental Hazards, retelling Takami and his friends tale. In this one you will see extra scenes later on that wasn't put in the older version. Rating it T for language, violence, and romance. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys it's me with a remake. You probably noticed that by the title that said REMAKE at the end. For those who actually liked the other one, here one that's better than the first. Just consider that one the original prototype and this one a new one. Please no flames but wise words are welcomed too. Also please leave a review and tell me what you think, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Kung Fu Panda movie, show, or shorts.

Chapter 1: Tiger in the Shade

It was a bright and sunny day in the Bao Gu Orphanage as a young teenage tiger was lying down in the grass, peacefully looking up at the sky underneath the shade of a tree. Suddenly filling his nostrils, a familiar scent passed through his nose. It only had to be the only two people who the tiger was friends with. One was a female fox named Skyler. The other, was a dark gray wolf named Ryo, whose fur was black as coal.

With his eyes still closed, the tiger already knew who it was that was watching him. He just didn't know where 'she' was. So, he just laid there waiting for her to pop-out-of-nowhere, like always. The tiger finally raised his body up still sitting down and looked around his surrounding. He saw nothing and yawned and laid back down. Just as he was about to adjust lying down he saw a teen vixen's face.

He immediately raised up in shock of her unexpected appearance and fully turned his body towards her on his knees. She then started laughing.

"Arhh, that wasn't funny Skyler!" Takami exclaimed.

"Your pretty hopeless for a tiger T.K." Skyler said as she was still chuckling at him. She regained her regular composer and said, "Anyway, I heard someone might get adopted today. You wanna come see?"

Takami shuck his head and said, "No way, if I go they're gonna think I'll burn the place down or something. So not thanks. I'm going to my room." He said standing up and walking away.

"Okay, tell that knucklehead Ryo I said hi for me." She asked him. Takami waved signaling yes moving on to his room.

**Jade Palace:** **The Barracks **

On an early morning an old Grand Master awaited in front of the Barracks for his students to reveal themselves from their room. Seconds as the gong went off, A mantis, a snake, a viper, a crane, Tiger, and a panda emerged from the rooms. Sluggish for the panda though.

"Good morning Master!" They saluted with their head high.

"Good Morning my students, and it seems that Po has finally learned to wake up on schedule." The Red Panda stated with an unnoticeable smile.

"Yeah well, So what's on the agenda today Shifu?" Po asked.

"Well, I thought it over, and thought it was time that we need new students." Master Shifu answered.

"Are we going to have apprentices Master?" Tigress asked.

Shifu nodded and said, "Yes, we'll need new students to help protect this valley. We're going to Bao Gu Orphanage."

"So, I might get a student?!" Po asked in a overjoyed voice.

"Yes, and maybe even the others later." Shifu explained.

"Awesome! This is so cool. When do we leave to see them?" Po asked bright-eyed.

"Right now, get ready." Shifu said as he was walking out with them following behind him.

**That's enough for now. I hope this version of my old version is better than my first. I do have to admit, the original was kinda hard to understand looking back at it. Please leave a review, I hope to achieve a larger review count then the last so please don't be afraid to review. Your opinion matter. Next one should be up right after this one.** **Also, just for fun I'll be putting up "Fun Facts" some times about what 'was' in the original. Here's the first one below. ^_^**

**Fun Fact #1: Takami was originally going to be a 'normal white' tiger, but I changed him into an orange Bengal tiger who is able to control fire. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. ****Please leave a review and I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Ch 2 The Arrival **

While laying in his bed Takami was deep in thought thinking; for the past ten years he's been there everyone despised him, called him names. But not just because he was a tiger, he has the ability to manipulate fire.

At a younger age he never had friends because of it. Not until Skyler, the only girl that would not scream or run away. She also had 'powers' as most would call them. She was able to conjure up lightning and electricity and was a bit of a tomboy.

The other he considers as best friend or even brother, Ryo. He is able to manipulate darkness or shadow. At a very young age Ryo has suffered Amnesia and has no memory at all of his past. But doesn't seem to mind about it, until someone brings it up. Out of all the trio, Ryo was the first to arrive there.

They're the only ones that seemed to care about Takami, because they felt the same way. Takami, Ryo, and Skyler has always been together. Out of all the time being there, They were the only teenagers there left. To them, it felt like forever. But at least they were together.

Footsteps was being heard, heading towards Takami's door. Takami sat up in his bed awaiting to see who it is. First there was a knock and then in comes a black furred wolf entering the room. He had spiky hair, Chinese black T-shirt and pants, and eyes as blue as the sky.

"What's up T.K? Just checking up on bro." Ryo said walking in.

"Just sitting here thinking." Takami answered. "I heard from Sky that someone's getting adopted today."

"Well, whoever it is they might be looking for a kid. So we shouldn't get our hopes up." Ryo said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I never do." Takami replied in a soft tone. That response gained Ryo's attention and he had to come up with something to cheer his tiger brother up. Being sixteen Ryo was they eldest of the trio and was always the one to come up with something randomly that sometimes helps.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see who leaves. Do you want to come with?" Ryo asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here. Mind telling me later who leaves?" Takami asked laying back down on his bed.

"Oh, sure. Alright man, see you later TK." Ryo said opening the door and closing it.

**Back with the Furious Five, Po, and Shifu**

The Five, Po, and Master Shifu finally arrived to the Bao Gu Orphanage and was walking and talking. They then nearly stumbled thanks to Po, on the front desk.

"I heard, that three teenagers that's been here for nine or teen years." Shifu started off the conversation. In awe Po said, "Really? Tigress how long were you here?"

"Just a few terrible years." She answered. "Anyway who are we choosing Master"

"Lets go see." Shifu said leading them. A few minutes went by and the gang finally made it to Ms. Fay desk. "Oh, Master Shifu! It's so nice to see you again. How can I help you for your unexpected arrival." She asked.

"Yes, well I heard that you have three teenagers staying here." Shifu simply asked.

"Yes, we have them. Their names are Takami, Ryo, and Skyler. They been here for a while now. Ryo, the oldest of the three has amnesia when he came here. He's also fascinated in weapons and we confiscated a Crossbow blade that can turn into a sword that he claims he built. Skyler came here when she was five years old and is a bit boyish at times, but is incredibly respectable to others. You could say she's the good one. Lastly, Takami Skyfang. The leader and the strongest of the three. He's also afraid of using his _'abilities'."_

"Abilities?" Shifu repeated.

"Yes, all three of them has, lets safely say elements. Ryo, has dark aura resembling darkness. Thanks to his dark fur he can bend into any kind of shade. Skyler can conjure up lightning. Takami has the power to wield fire, which makes him dangerous and the most hazardous. But he tries to keep it bottled up. He usually stays in his room so no one can pick on him and tries to keep his anger in check. He keeps a keepsake blaze red sword he calls Blaze Soul Saber. To most of the kids that used to live here, he was known as _The Beast_." She explained.

Hearing the sudden resembling _title_ caught Tigress's full attention. Old memories of being called a _monster _suddenly rushed through her mind as she noticeably tighten her fist.

"Where are they now?" Shifu questioned. then looked around the lobby and then notices a golden fox and dark furred wolf walking by.

"There's two of them there." She told him. " Skyler, and you too Ryo. Please come over here." She called. Both canines made their way over to Ms. Fay and Skyler stood tall, while just slouched with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes ma'am?" Skyler said.

"What?" Ryo replied in a low not caring tune with narrow eyes.

"Skyler, Ryo. This is Grand Master Shifu of the Jade Palace." Ms. Fay introduced. Shifu then bowed to them.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Shifu and your students." Skyler bowed the same.

"Sup." Ryo said. Shifu simply lifted his right eyebrow at Ryo and though, _"Looks like I got delinquent __on my hands." _ Hello, as you already know I am Master Shifu of the Jade Palace. I heard some interesting rumors about you two and I would like to be my new students," the red panda said with a warm smile on his face. With widen eyes, both canines looked at each other in surprise. The surprise then fade when a certain person crossed their minds.

"Uh sir, I hate to disappoint you but..." Skyler started.

"We have a friend that's almost like a brother to us, and we're not leaving him." Ryo said in all seriousness.

"_I see he has something admirable. A sense of loyalty. I guess he would make a great student. Also, never indented to leave the third one." _Shifu thought with a smile then began to speak. " Very-well, take us to him."

"Follow me please." Ms. Fay said then began to lead the way to the male teenage tiger's room. On the way, Po, Monkey, Mantis began asking a few quick questions to Ryo. Mantis hopped on Ryo's shoulder.

"So, he's a tiger?" Mantis asked.

"Yep, and I consider him as my brother. " Ryo answered. "Same goes with me, even though he's slightly older than me by a few months. Ryo is sixteen and me and Takami are fifteen." Skyler added in.

"What's he like? Is he cool? Can he really manipulate fire?" Po asked ecstatic.

"Yep, yep, and yes. He can shot fire out of his paws and can do fighting moves that can blow your minds. He's also skilled with a sword. He's an awesome person when you get to know him.

"He's one of a kind." Skyler added in.

"He sounds sweet. He most be very important to you two. I'd loved to meet him." Viper said sweetly.

"He sounds totally awesome. Man, I can't wait to meet him." Po said overjoyed.

"Po, there you go again. You don't even know the kid and your already showing your fan-boy side. Just calm down brother," Monkey said mellow.

"_Actually, I'm also interested in meeting this...Takami."_ Tigress thought. Finally they all stopped in front of a room.

"This is it." Ryo announced. Shifu opened the door and inside revealed a Bengal tiger sitting in the corner chair. Takami didn't bother to turn around. Shifu stepped forward and said, " Are you Takami Skyfang?"

"Who wants to know?" Said Takami.

"I am Master Shifu and I..." Said but was cut off by the teen tiger.

"Your just here to call a monster or something like that? Sorry, I'm a little busy now. It's not like your here for pyromaniac like me." said Takami.

"No, your wrong. You are not a pyro-maniac. Your just a teenager with an amazing abilities, just like your friends." Shifu said mentioning Skyler and Ryo.

Ryo and Skyler then stuck their heads through the door and Skyler said, " Master Shifu is going to adopt us T.K." Skyler said happily.

"Really?" said Takami, turning his body turns them. "Yeah, he said he'll also help us control our power problems too bro." Said Ryo.

"Hmm, very well. I accept your offer of training sir. I've had enough of this place as it is. Who knows would happen if I stayed longer." Takami said observing everyone.

"Awesome! New members!" Po cheered. Noticing the excited panda, he took a closer look at the panda.

"Excuse me but, who are you? I think I heard something about you." Takami asked the panda. Po rubbed the back of his said and said, " Yeah I'm pretty sure you've heard of me. I'm the Dragon Warrior kiddo."

Lights lite up in the back of the teen Bengal tiger's mind. He was silent for moment and then finally spoke saying, " Oh! I'm so sorry for not recognizance you right away."

Po waved his paw and said, "There's no need to apologize. I get that a lot from people who sees me in person. Anyway, meet us by the entrance gate." Po instructed. He then turned to Shifu. " Master Shifu, Are you going to sign them out?"

"It's already done." Shifu told him.

"Okay, you guys meet us by the gates. Get your belongings and we're outta here!" Po said then walked out.

_'He seemed so excited as a kid with a new toy sword. Specking of which.' _Ryo thought then said, " I'd like my Crossbow Blade back, Ms. Fay, would you please?" Ms. Fay sighed then said, "Fine, follow me Ryo."

_**Ten Minutes Later **_

While waiting for Takami and Skyler, the Five and Po were speaking among themselves. Shifu then had a small conversation with Ryo, telling him a few early rules. Finally Takami and Skyler finally finished packing their stuff.

"You two got everything?" Ryo asked with his beloved fusion blade striped to his back. They both nodded and Skyler said, " Yeah, I got my books, my brush, and the clothes I have left that wasn't destroy."

Ryo made an obnoxious facial expression and said, " I apologized already to you."

"Not good enough." She mocked. Takami mentally sweatdropped at the two canines usual bickers._ 'It's seems like that time of the day, and that's everyday.' _

"I got everything and my Blaze Soul Saber," Takami said. Po then had his jade green eyes set on the fire-red sword. "So that's what it's called." Po asked. Takami nodded and Po said, "That's awesome! This day keeps getting better and better. Can I see it?"

Hearing the request, both Ryo and Skyler looked at each other in worry. In worry of what Takami's answer would be. But then suddenly, Takami held out the weapon to Po, which caught Ryo off guard. They all then began moving out of Bao Gu.

_'What's with the new Takami all the sudden?'_ Ryo thought befuddle. Po examined the red blade closely, seeing the name SKYFANG and fire images engraved on in small not noticeable letters.

"I've never seen a weapon like this before. It's also kinda heave," Po admitted.

Takami crossed his arms and said, "It's a family heirloom. That very weapon has been passed down to phoenixes warriors, and tigers in my old family clan for generations. It could rival the Sword of Heroes, but that hasn't been proven...yet."

Po took in a deep silent awe of the explanation. With sudden interest, Tigress looked at the teen tiger and then looked at the sword.

"Your uh, your one of the few people I would even allow to so much as see or hold it. Second to be correct." Takami stated.

"Well that's cool." Po replied. Takami nodded then held out his paw. "Yeah, so can I have it back. I'm not to keen on letting others holding it other than me." Takami said. Po then carefully handed the weapon back to him. Few minutes went by and the gang entered the streets of the Valley of Peace. After a few more minutes, they finally faced the thousand stairs.

"Man, I hate stairs." Ryo murmured.

"Your not the only one." Po add. Everyone except Tigress, chuckled at Po's and even Ryo's complaint. Skyler sarcastically patted Ryo on the head adding on my frustration on him.

**That's it for now and more to come. Until the next retold chapter. **

**Fun Fact#2: Ryo's first name was originally going to be Ryuu, and he 'was' going to be the leader. But I gave the leader part to Takami since he was physically stronger than him . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks.****Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch.3 We're the Same**

Finally the gang reached the very top of the seemed-to-be endless thousand straight up stairway. On the ground in front of the door, Po and Ryo both collapsed to the ground panting.

"Wow Ryo you're really out of it, you don't hear Skyler complaining and she doesn't even spar with us." Takami told his wolf friend.

"Yeah, you must be in really bad shape. Servers you right for being so lazy all the time." Skyler stated rubbing it in.

"Whatever, just help me up you two lovebirds." Ryo jested. Hearing the remark, Skyler the set up an annoyed expression but helped him up anyway.

"Up you go Po." Takami said helping Po get back to his feet. "Thanks kiddo." Po thanked.

"Your welcome." the teen tiger replied. He then stepped as Po opened the door to the palace. Seeing the inside for the first time, Takami, Ryo, and Skyler were astonished with amazement of the sight. Everyone went inside to get settled in, but Takami had other ideas. The fire bending tiger began to explore his surroundings of the palace.

He then decided to head to the highest point. While looking around, he noticed a peach tree with violet petals. He then made way to his sights of the tree. After a few minutes of walking, he was on the cliff of the tree. Looking at the sky, it was getting dark as the stars were beginning to show. He then turned to the tree and sees that the petals had a spiritual glow to them.

_'This peach tree is phenomenal'_, Takami thought. Spotting a horizontal log, and sat down underneath it. For the first time in a long time, the hazardous tiger felt peace strolling through his mind. No longer feeling tense, he closed his eyes and allowed the wind blow through his orange fur.

That soon ended as someone was walking towards him from behind.

"What are you doing here?" a feminine voiced asked from behind. From shock the tiger immediately turned around to look and sees Tigress.

"Ti-Tigress, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you. I'm just sitting here is all." He answered. "By the way, can you tell Shifu I said sorry for what I said back at the orphanage?"

"That, you can do yourself. Now, tell me why people call you The Beast? I heard from Ms. Fay, but I want to hear it from you." She asked with emotionless eyes.

"Hmm, if you don't know then it's none of your business." Takami responded. He try to walk past her, but to no naval she grabbed him by the arm and dug her claws through.

"Rah let go, that hurts!" He roared. "Then tell me why!" She exclaimed. As he felt pain through his arm, his anger began to rise.

"BECAUSE I AM!" He roared at the top of his lungs. "That's what I am, a monster, a beast that can only burn and destroy. Not only because I'm a tiger, but because of these stupid powers. I'm able to manipulate fire, but I can't fully control yet. No one ever cared before I meet Ryo and Skyler. They were the only ones who accept me for what I am because, they know how I feel. Aside from them, there's no one else I can trust." He cried out with tears in his eyes.

Letting going of his arm, Tigress now know that she wasn't the only one. She knew exactly how he felt, the next thing she did surprised even her. She pulled him into a hug.

"You're not alone, you got me." Tigress said hugging him tightly. "I use to be in the same position you were in."

"How, you never been called hazardous freak or pyromaniac." Takami said removing himself out of her grip. "No, but I was called a monster, because of my strength." Said Tigress with the same sad expression, looking at him. At first Takami was taken back, but understood what she was saying.

"Thank you. It's, nice to know that I'm not alone." Takami said with smile and rubbed the top of his head.

"Now the second reason I'm here. I'm here to tell you that everyone's in the lunch room. Are you coming?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Takami said. Both tigers then walked back together to the palace. As well as compare other this about each other on the way there.

**And there you have it and yes I took the song out. I hope that's okay with you guys, Anyway that's all for now I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks.****Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch. 4 Dinner and Nightmares **

In the Eating area the gang were socializing and waiting for Po's cooking to be done. A never impatient mantis was tapping his pincer on the table tired of waiting on the panda. Ryo was doing the same, tapping his chop sticks as well, but keeping his cool. But that attempt seemed to be failing.

"Uh, come on Po, I'm dying here. Can you please here it up already!" A starving Mantis exclaimed. With that said, Viper hiss at him and said, "Shut it Mantis, Po just take your time. But, don't take to long okay." She said sweetly.

Po chuckled at both of them and said, "The food will be ready in a second guys. I'm just waiting for TK and Tigress to get here."

"T.K?" Crane questioned.

"It's Takami's nickname Ryo calls him" Po answered.

"Sometimes I him call Taka." Ryo added, leaning and resting his arm on the ridge of the chair. Right on cue, both tigers entered the room catching everyone's attention.

"Did someone need me, I heard my name?" Takami asked with Tigress standing beside him. "Nah, I was just telling Crane here about your nickname."

"Uh, okay." the tiger replied. As usual Everyone was sitting in the usual seats. Tigress sat next to Po. Takami then sat in between Ryo and Skyler, for 'safety' reasons. Ryo saw that Takami was really trying to change, but then noticed the marks on his tiger friend's arm.

_'What the heck, did he do that? Or was it her. Hmm, Takami's not making a big fuss about it so I'll let this one go. That, and I don't wanna start conflict on the first night.'_ Ryo thought, taking a sip from his cup.

"So, when do you guys want to start training?" Crane asked the three teenagers.

"I'm thinking any day out of this week for me. I need to get a good look at the Valley, and this palace." said Ryo tapping his claws on the table.

"We have training class tomorrow. You two can join." Viper offered, referring to Skyler and Takami. Takami cupped this chin then nodded saying, "Yeah, I'm gamed. What about you Sky?"

"Sorry, I'm going into town, and you Ryo, you are not going to just sit around like you normally do. Do you understand?" She told the black furred wolf.

"Ah man, why am I always in trouble by you? Well, I guess I have to deal with it." Ryo sighed of the surprisingly four-foot tall fox girls demand.

"Good luck Ry, you'll eventuality need it." Takami stated humorously. Ryo began to growl in frustration of an empty stomach, and from his tiger friend's joke. "Rahh, I'm hungry!" Ryo yelled frustrated.

"Okay jeez, order up" Po said sliding the bowls of noodles out to everyone. Everyone then had their eyes on the two canines and stripped feline.

"Uh, what?" Takami asked, confused of why the Five and Po were watching them.

"We want to see your faces when you try Po's cooking." Said Monkey, leaning forward.

"All noodles tastes different in its own way." Ryo said picking up his chop sticks. The three then tried their first taste of the noodles, and in seconds their eyes lit up like lights in amazement.

"Oh. My. God." The three said instantaneously.

"I take back everything it said." Ryo stated, stuffing his mouth with noodles. After Skyler finished her's, she asked for the recipe. But Po,wouldn't budge, saying that it was secrete. Minutes rolled by and Ryo was up to his third bow of Po's noodles.

"Dang Ryo, your like a bottomless pit. Slow down man." Takami said slightly disgusted. "Hey shut it, I never had food this good before." Ryo said lifting the bowl up to his face and sipping down the rest. Then held out the bowl and said, "More please."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: you are a vortex just waiting for something to come into the dark abyss."Takami remarked. Ryo ignored what he said and quickly scarfed down the noodles.

"This is really good though. Well, I'm done. I got training in the morning and you two are going down town." Takami questioned. Both fox and wolf nodded. "Alright goodnight everyone."

Everyone stood up from the table and exited out, heading towards their rooms. They all were going to have pleasant dreams, except for one. One, that is a wolf.

*_**Dreamscape**_*

Inside his dream, there was nothing but the dark. The feeling of flouting through nothingness didn't faze the dark furred wolf at all. He actually got use to it, because he's been through it for a long time.

"As always. It's the same thing all over again, me flouting through darkness." Ryo said feeling a heavy scent passed through his nose. He tried to shake the stench away, but it kept coming back. Then a mysterious being appeared.

_**'Ryo?' **_A deep and dark tone echoed from nowhere.

"What, who's there?" Ryo said looking closely at the being, but could not identify him.

_**'I see your skill with darkness has matured far than I predicated. You are a fascinating host. I think it's time that you know the truth about who you are. I wish to know your past, don't you?'**_

"Yeah, so. What about it?" Ryo said waiting for some answers.

_**'But think about this for a moment. Can you really trust what I say? Can you really cope what shocking lost memories you posses.'**_

"You can give me the info in bits and pieces then. I'll leave the choosing-what-I-want- believe part, up to me" Ryo said.

_**'Your spirit name is Shadow. You're the second Son of === , the shade of darkness. You will cause pain and destruction to everyone you know and love, like that fox girl and tiger you call, friends. There's no stopping it, the power will grow and there's nothing you can do about.' **_The voice said manically. Ryo didn't catch the name of his supposed father, but choose to ignore that.

"NO! I'm not evil, I know light and darkness can work together. You can't have one without the other. It's like night and day, and the Yin and Yang." Ryo protested.

_**'So you admit you are a creäture of the night, but, who fills the shoes as light. Maybe another wolf with white fur with a fiery light. There's no running from it, you can't change your fate. It's inevitable, you will submit to it and become its pawn. It is 'I', we will take over soon enough.' **_

The mysterious figure began to reach out his clawed hands out to the panicking Ryo. The hand was getting closer, to grab him and toss him into the endless abyss.

"NO!"

_To be continued the next morning _

**Well was that spooky or what? Ryo is really freaking out about this darkness thing, and who is the white furred wolf that...thing was talking about? Well that will be explained soon. Until the next chapter, bye. **

**Fun Fact#4: The name Takami in Japanese means "Noble". It also means Civil, Timid, dedicated and Warm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks.****Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch. 5 The first day and New Friends**

"NO!" The wolf exclaimed reawakening up in a cool sweat from his nightmare, sitting up in his bed panting heavily. He then caught sight of the Po, Furious Five and Shifu, as well as Takami and Skyler all standing around his bed.

"Hey, are you okay Ryo? Sounds like you were having a nightmare." Said Takami, worried about his friend. Ryo shuck his head trying to clear his mind, and looked down.

"Yeah I think I'm fine. Actually, I think I remember a few stuff from my past from that dream." Ryo said starring at his hands. Skyler moved forward and sat on edge of the bed and looked into Ryo's sky blue eyes. "Come on, tell us."

"Well, I think my name is...Shadow." Ryo told them. Master Shifu's ears witched hearing the name, and stroked his mustache.

Skyler giggled at Ryo's answer and said, "We ought to give you a nick name wolf boy." Ryo chucked as well as Skyler rubbed his head.

"What, I get a nick name now?" Said the wolf, smiling his toothy grin.

"How about, Shade?" Takami said with crossed arms. Ryo shuck his head and said, "Nah, I'm sticking with my current name. Besides, Ryo sounds like a cooler name anyway."

"You're such a sixteen year old puppy." Skyler remarked continuing to rub his head. Monkey elbowed Po shoulder than whispered with a chuckle, "I think she likes him." Po nodded to that, then quickly glanced at Tigress then turned his head away.

"So, Sky, are we still going into village?" Ryo asked. Skyler nodded and stated, "Yes, while we're staying here we'll need new clothes. So I figured we'd go shopping."

"Great, I love to go shopping." Ryo said sarcastically. "Alright we're about to head out. Let's go Skyler." Said Ryo walking out, after the fox. Exiting the wolf's room and into the hallway, Mantis hopped on Takami's shoulder and asked, "Do those two like each other or something?"

"You could say that. They're just too stubborn to admit it." Takami said with a smile. "So, when do I start training?"

"In twenty-minute with the other kids and teenagers in the Training Hall." Viper answered.

"We're also looking for two more internees to train here." Shifu informed. "And we'll get the chance to have student apprentices; it's going to be so cool." Po added.

"Okay, let's go." Said Takami as he followed the panda and the other. On the way there following Tigress, she lead them to the Training Hall. The rest of the five wanted to know a little more about the young fire bending tiger. Takami wasn't sure if he wanted to give that much information, but Tigress told him that it was okay. Takami revealed that he loved calligraphy art, which caught Crane's attention in liking. Takami also liked to watch ribbon dance which he figured that others would think it awkward, but Viper thought differently in approval.

The group was nearing the Training Hall. Looking around and most of the equipment was gone. The rolling dragons and swing clubs were up, and the weapons were put up in the shelves. While Takami and the others walked to the side, Shifu stood in front of the teens and kids.

"Now I know you've all heard, we are allowing two more entries of becoming my students. If you show me you got what it takes, then I'll accept it. Now, into groups and show me what you can do." He told them then walked off.

The kids and teens got together into groups and began to spar with each other. Knowing that he was already accepted, Takami walked to a nearest pillar and leaned his back against it and close his eyes.

"I guess it's just us then." A feminine voice said. Takami reopened his eyes and sees a beautiful teenage cheetah standing before him. Takami pretty much zoned out of her looks. She had bright green eyes, wearing a purple vest, brown sweat pants, and purple arm-warmers. Unaware that she was waving her paw in front of his face, Takami regained his concentration of the conversation.

"Oh are you okay in there tiger." She said sweetly and tapped his forehead.

"Oh uh, sorry. My name's Takami Skyfang." He introduced himself. The girl giggled a little returned the introductions, "My name's Faith Cheza. It's nice to meet you Takami."

Standing behind her, a white fake coughed trying to get their attention. He was wearing a black vest, leather warping around his waist, and gray pants. Faith humorously shuck her head, knowing what he was leading out.

"Oh yeah, this is my longtime friend. You introduce yourself Kiba." She offered.

"Okay. Hey Takami it's also nice to meet you. My name's Akiba Toshida. Kiba for short, leave out the 'A' if you mind." The hybrid white wolf dog said hold out his paw for a paw-shake. Takami respectably shuck his paw.

"Nice to meet you two and it's alright, you don't have to mind me, and I'm already accepted in the Jade Palace." Takami assured them. Kiba then noticed the weapon that was secured on his back.

"Don't know how to use that sword?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, why?" Takami said. Kiba unattached the wide sword from his back and in his hands. "Let's have a small spar. Since you're already accepted in the Jade Palace, then let's have at it." Kiba said wielding the wide weapon.

"What! No way!" Takami protested.

"What, come on? I know for a fact you can put up a good fight. I even heard that you can control fire. So can I. I'm a genius in battle strategy with an IQ above two hundred. A small battle won't hurt, so let's go!" Said Kiba who was fired up in excitement.

"Well, if you say you can handle it. Then let's go!" Said Takami pulling the sword off his back.

Takami was the one to make the first move, running towards the white wolfdog. He then opened up with a wide horizontal swing of his red sword, but missed as Kiba bounced back then manipulated a blue flame in his paw and throws it at Takami. Takami effortlessly cut through the ball of fire and continued while throwing a diving punch at Kiba. But the white wolf dodged and replied by grabbing his fist and proceeded to round house kick. Takami raised his arm to block it and head-butted Kiba's face, forcing him to let go of his fist and backing off.

"Hehe, that was pretty slick you did there. But it won't happen again. I won't even need to use my sword after this." Kiba said smugly putting away his sword.

"Getting a little over-confident much." Faith remarked with crossed arms.

"You're such a downer Faith. Takami, lets end this. Here I come!" Kiba said with a howl now rushing towards him. As he was closing in, Takami Pulled back his hand, conjuring fire in his hand. Once Kiba was in range, Takami roared sending a wave of fire heading toward and hit Kiba, knocking him backwards on the ground defeated and dazed.

All of the sudden all the teenagers and the kids were cheering in appaloosas. Shifu was even watching the fight and was greatly surprised with widen eyes of the fire bending tiger's strength. Kiba grumbled as he was getting on his arms and knees. He then looked up and sees Takami extending his paw to help him up, back on his feet.

Kiba accepted gratefully and said, "Arigatou." Hearing the word, Takami tilted his head confused. "What does that mean?"

"Oh right, sorry I'm from Japan. I said 'thank you' in my language." The hybrid wolf-dog happy answered.

"Oh. So, who taught you how to fight let this? Also you're also able to have _powers?_" Takami asked walking to the side with the wolf-dog.

"My father taught me. He had the ability to control blue fire too. He taught me the way with the sword as well. My sword is, sorta a passing away present from him." He explained; show his new tiger friend the wide sword.

"Oh, so he's" Takami started.

"Gone, yeah. Not long ago" He finished and continued, "He was very wise, very strict too. He was always on my tail, screaming at me through the door saying 'you better be studying or training in there, Akiba'. But, he was a cool guy. But I always felt like I was living under his shadow. I come from a family of geniuses of war and battle strategists. Some say he was the best. Me and my brother wanted to be just like him. But then he got sick. Getting weaker and weaker as the day went on. Throughout those days he and my mom tried to decide who was going to have the family sword. I thought it would be my older brother, who trained all the time. But surprisingly, they choose me. With his last wishes, he wanted me and Faith to travel the world and find a trainer and so, where we are." Kiba explained.

"Oh, here comes Shifu. We can talk more about it later." Takami whispered and turned towards the old red panda. Kiba nodded and did the same facing Shifu. Shifu approached and stood in front of the two teenagers stroked his beard.

"That was a well done sparring match you two had." He complimented with his hands and wooded cane behind his back.

Thank you, sir. My name's Akiba, please call me Kiba. It sounds better. Me and my friend Faith Cheza came here from Japan for the Apprentice entry." Kiba explained in a respectful bow.

"Very well, I'll call you by that name. I thought about it and you are accepted to live and train here if you wish." Shifu offered.

"Thank you, sir and what about Faith? Believe me, she's a way better fighter than I am." He commented. The old grand master then turned his attention towards the cheetah that was sparring and finishing up someone else. Shifu then called her over, and she made her way over and bows.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

Shifu cleared his throat and said, "I've seen what you two can do. Both of you are well trained teenagers, at yet a young age. But I've seen a few lacking's from both of you, I can fix that. I'll allow both you and Kiba, to train here." He offered. Smiles appeared on both Faith's and Kiba's faces from Shifu acceptance.

Shifu then signal the rest of the other teens and announced, "That is all for today. Today we accepted two people to join the Jade Palace. Their names are Kiba and Faith. That is all for today. Please head to the exit and have good evening."

They bowed then made way to the door, giving their congratulations to the wolf-dog and cheetah. They both waved then turned back to Takami.

"It seems you two made it. Congrats guys." Takami said happily.

"Yeah, I know it will be great here. So, you want to hang out Takami." She inquired. With that asked, the Bengal tiger was put to thought.

'_I never heard of anyone asking me that before, except for Ryo or Skyler.'_ He thought then shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not." Takami agreed.

**To be continued**

**That's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you please and the next chapter should be up soon. **

**Fun Fact: None**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. ****Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch. 6 Shopping Mayhem**

Down in the sidewalks of the Valley of Peace, Ryo and Skyler planned to shop for new uniforms for their training at the Jade Palace.

"Alright, since you and Takami practically destroyed most of my clothes when we were at the orphanage and I had to wear Taka's clothes whose clothes I could fit, we're going to find more." She explained in a frustrated tone.

"I told you, that was not my fault." Ryo said in his defense.

"Then whose fault is it then. Takami wouldn't do something so careless like you." She exclaimed and continued, "I went to get more hangers for drying my clothes outside in the sun, I come back and I see 'you' and my clothes engulfed in blackish fire. The last time I checked, Takami doesn't have that kind of ability!"

**Flashback: 2 weeks ago **

In the orphanage Ryo somehow convinced Takami to get out of his room, and have a little brotherly fighting. While they were doing that, not far Skyler was humming while folding and hanging clothes on the clothes line hanger. After finish hanging the clothes, she went inside to ge the rest.

With the dark wolf and fiery feline, Ryo was having a tough time trying to keep up with Takami. He then have about enough of Takami's constant dodging and moving around. Takami then stopped in front of the clothes that Skyler was hanging. Ryo then got so frustrated enough to become covered with dark aura and fired at Takami. Listening to his instincts, Takami quickly jumped out-of-the-way. As light smoke-filled their nostrils, they turned their heads to the source. They laid their eyes upon the now burning clothes.

"Oh man, Skyler is so going to kill us Taka. Takami? "Ryo called turning around to see his brotherly tiger friend running off in a hurry full speed. "TAKAMI!" He exclaimed historically.

Right on cue, Skyler reappeared and found her clothes engulfed in black flames. Looking up and seeing Ryo. Putting two to two together, she knew this was his idiotic doing.

"RYOOO!" Skyler barked in a fit off rage, revealing bolts of lightning surging through her body and arms. She then shot bolts at the wolf, leaving burnt marks in his fur. Not that it would be that noticeable thanks to his dark fur.

**End of Flashback **

"Well, what do you want me to say. I've already apologized." Ryo said scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever, lets just go." She said, trying to clear her mind from the thought. Ongoing through the village, the people continued to give them weird and worried looks.

"Weird, they're looking at us as if they never seen us before." Skyler figured.

"Or they seen our kind so much that they think we're here to do something wrong. Pisses me off." Ryo growled with a closed mouth.

"Calm down, lets just keep moving." She suggested. Ryo hesitantly nodded and they moved on. As they walking more and more people continued to starred. Anger began to rise within Ryo. It was as if rage was stored in his chest, wanting to burst out. Unable to, Ryo began to bark loudly.

"What the hell are you people looking at!" He barked. They all began to cower out of fright.

"Ryo! Stop it, let's go." Skyler called pulling Ryo away. She then looked into his eyes. Ryo turned away from her's.

"I don't like the feeling of being watched. Lets just go, please." Ryo said faint tone. After a few minutes of walking following Skyler, the two made it to a shop to shop that sells clothes and other stuff. They then walked into another one.

_'Man, when it comes to shopping she just won't stop.' _Ryo thought. Watching and following Skyler look through the women isle. Skyler was holding up a training vest and showing it to Ryo.

"I need this for training. I'm sure there's something for you in the men isle." She assured her wolf friend. They then made their way to the employee's desk to pay for her new vest.

"I like to buy this." Skyler siad, placing the vest on the counter.

"Great, that'll be 150 Yuan." the employee told them. Hearing her price, Ryo's ear literally fell over his eyes. He regained his shocked expression looked at Skyler. She then gave him the 'please-can-I-have-it' look.

"Sky, that's almost all my money. I'm sorry but there is no way in the world that I'm going to spend half of my money for an over priced training vest. No way, end of discussion" He told her.

"Oh come on Ryo?" She protested.

"Forget it, find something else." He said in all seriousness, crossing his arms. They where making scene. As they were 'talking', a gang of four wolves entered the store.

"Alright, everyone on the ground and no one gets hurt...much." The brown lead wolf ordered.

"Oh no, rubbers!" A goose cried.

"Someone call the Dragon Warrior!" A pig cried out motioning to the gong, but was stopped by one of the wolves that seemed to be a preteen wearing a hand-made blue hoodie and brown shorts.

"I'm sorry but...you not going anywhere." The preteen told in a low tone.

"Don't you dare touch that bell old man, unless you want your hands cut off." Another lighter brown wolf sided the preteen.

"Everyone take out all the money you have and put it in this bag!" The lead brown wolf instructed. As this was going on, Skyler began to cower behind Ryo. Ryo looked over his shoulder and saw her expression. An expression he never saw from her.

_'She's scared? I never saw her like this. I don't like seeing her like this. I can't take it, I have to do something. I've seen too much depressing moments, time to take action.' _ Ryo thought bring out his crossbow blade.

"Skyler, stay here and stay silent." Ryo ordered. She looked up at him in confusion, but then saw something different about him.

"Hey you pack of dogs! I'm already a little upset. You better get out of here, before you make me mad! " Ryo snarled.

"Oh yeah, than do something about it Omega." The lead taunted. Ryo growled furiously then chuckled a toothy grin.

"Yeah, it's been a while. I've been waiting to kick someones tail's since I got here." Ryo stated, revealing his Crossbow blade, changing it into a sword.

"Whatever you say kiddo. By the way, the name's Chronos. Remember the name." He told the black wolf. Ryo just evilly chuckled then said, "Oh I won't forget. I'll be the one engraving it on your tombstone."

"Like I said before, whatever. Boys, fetch." Chronos ordered. Following command, the three wolves then attempted to pounce on Ryo. But the dark wolf was prepared for that. As they were above him it was as if time stopped to Ryo, as he had an evil smirk upon his face. He then released a wave dark energy spiraling around him, forcing the wolf to back off from the pounce.

As the preteen recovered from the attack first, he got up and rushed towards Ryo. He tried to go for a punch, but Ryo moved to the side, literally foot sweep the preteen's legs, and forced him to the ground. Pinning him down, Ryo looked through the hood of the preteen's hooded face in confusion.

"Your not an Alpha, you're a Bata. Why are you with them, are you trying to go to jail?!" Ryo asked him.

"Chronos, help!" He bellowed out. Just as he cried out for help, in comes Chronos preforming a flying kick towards. Ryo evaded the attack.

"Is this all you guys got, I was expecting more." Ryo stated with a smug grin.

_**To be continued**_

**That's all for this chapter. You were seeing a different side of Ryo this time, but there's way more about him then you think. Until the next chapter. **

**Fun Facts: The name 'Chronos' means 'Time', relating too the name Chrono in mythology Greek. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch. 7 New Peacekeepers and An Alphas escape**

Standing face to face with each other, Ryo and Chronos where studying one another. While Chronos looked calm and collected, Ryo was starring dangerous at the brown wolf as if it was a death match. Chronos chuckled and said, "Wow, there's need for us to fight. We are wolves after all. Why don't you join us, what do you say?"

Ryo tilted his head in bewilderment then snarled. "Go bit yourself!"

As that was his answer, Chronos just sighed then pulled out his 'normal' crossbow and Chinese long sword and pointed both at the angry wolf Ryo. "Well, you left me with no choice."

Chronos fired his crossbow at Ryo with fly arrow towards him. Ryo deflected the arrows and mad dashed at Chronos and took a swing with his sword at Chronos, but missed as the he jumped to the side. Ryo immediately turned around and changed his sword into a crossbow. He then shot four rounds but missed as Chronos evaded the rounds. Still holding the crossbow up to the wolf leader, Ryo then came to realize what he was up against. Attempting close-combat was working at all.

"I guess this just don't quiet cut it." Ryo said lowering his weapon to his side. In quick in quick hast, then ran up and drives his fist aiming for Chronos. Chronos then putted up his guard blocking and stopping his attack as we holding Ryo fist in his paw. Ryo tried pulling away but the effort was doing any good as Chronos wouldn't let go. Ryo then lifted up his knee and kicked Chronos in his chest separating them from each other. Both ended up on their knees.

Panting heavy, Ryo continued to questioned the other wolf's fighting style. Through Ryo's eyes, Chronos didn't seem to be even trying. Not once has he swung his sword.

"What's the point wielding a sword like that, if you not even going to us it?!" Ryo demanded. Chronos lifted himself up back on his feet and placed his sword over his shoulder. He then chuckled and said, "Maybe, I was hoping to run into someone like you."

Ryo growled not sure if that was snob comment or something else. Wanting to finish the dispute, Ryo changed and Chronos did then same. But, before they could exchange blows, a medium red spiked disc with finger holes through then flew passed them and into the ground between them then turned to ash.

Both wolves stops to look where it came from and sees a black panther wearing a Chinese vest and sweat pants. As well as another gray female wolf wearing a Chinese woman rob and pants with to sais in both her paws.

"More people? What is this a party store." Chronos said aloud. Turning to see his gang getting on the knees, Chonos knew this fight was over by numbers. "Boys, we're out of here!" Chronos shouted dropping a smoke bomb on the ground creating a dark misty cloud blinding the surroundings. As the smoke cleared, Ryo noticed the roof was destroyed with a large huge above. As well as seeing the gang of wolves exiting out of it.

"Hey! Get Back here!" Ryo barked revealing his dark aura and shoot a dark blast wave at them but missed. Chronos stuck his head back through the hole looking down at Ryo.

"Nice try kiddo. Sorry but I gotta bounce. See ya and, work on that temper of your." Chronos remarked then took his leave. Ryo swore as he repealed the dark aura then turned and ran back over to Skyler.

"Sky, you okay?" He asked getting down on one knee and holding out his paw. Skyler nodded and grabbed is paw getting off of her knees.

"Yeah, I never been that scared before, and I shouldn't have. I have powers too, I should helped when they ganged up on and..." She was going to continue but was interrupted by Ryo. He then playfully bopped her on the head.

"It's okay, don't sweat it. Besides, aside from you and specialty Takami, no one can hurt me. And I will never let anyone hurt you." Ryo stated with a calm smile. Being with Ryo and Takami for the last ten years. And seeing how they are now, she has never seen them so calm. She then smiled as well, looking into Ryo's sky blue eyes.

Without warning, the panther teen cleared his throat to gain some attention. Ryo and Skyler then turned to him, then realized that they were in each others arms. The two canines then pulled apart slightly blushing and faced the panther.

"You guys okay?" He asked. Ryo nodded and said, "Yeah, we're fine. Thanks for the small assist back there. I appreciate it."

"No prob. Anyway my name's Daichi Fung, What's your?" He asked picking up his large disc weapon.

"My name is Ryo." Ryo answered as he starred at the spiked disc-ed weapon. "What kind of weapons are those?" He asked.

"These? These two are called Chinese Chakrams. Cool right. It helps me manipulate fire." Daichi explained.

"Hmm, you're not the only one I know who can do that, and yes, that is pretty cool. It turned into ash then materialized back into your hands, very interesting." Ryo noted.

"I've also noticed yours as well. It seems different, but cool. I never seen one like it, what is it? Is it a crossbow or a sword?" Daichi questioned.

"Both, I handmade this weapon." Ryo answered.

"Sweet." Daichi said very interested in the fused weapon. As they continued their conversation, Skyler and Jayden started gossiping.

"I'm Jayden Fu-Young, but you can call me Jade. You?" She asked.

"Skyler, just call me Sky. It's nice to meet you and thanks for helping my friend Ryo other there." Skyler thanked.

"Yo Jade, you ready to go?" Daichi called.

"Yeah, you guys want to come with?" Jayden offered. "Sure." Ryo Said. Walking and stood in front of Ryo, a male pig stood in his sight.

"Oh uh, sorry. I sorta, destroyed your store." Ryo apologized.

"Who are you dark hero?" He asked.

"Uh, Ryo. There's no need to be calling me a hero." Said Ryo as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nonsense, what can we do for you heroic efforts?" He asked again with a wide smile.

"hmm, well there is something but we can't afford them of what money I got." Ryo answered.

"Very well, whatever you choose you may have for free of charge for you and your foxy girlfriend." The owner offered. Yet again Ryo started blushing as pink mark revealed under is eyes. "She's not my girlfriend. Anyway, we're looking for Training clothes."

"Free of charge" he repeated. Both Sky and Ryo started looking around the nearly destroyed store. Going through the aisle, Skyler picked up the new yellow vest and sweatpants she was eying when she and Ryo walked in, and smiled happily. With the Ryo, he too was looking around spotted an a gray vest with leather wrappings with a howling wolf image on it, sweatpants, and fingerless gloves. Next to that, was a red vest with a phoenix image on it. Ryo grabbed both garments and walked over to the door waiting with Daichi and Jayden. Skyler waved at the owner and headed out the store with Ryo, Daichi, and Jayden.

Walking along the sidewalks, the four new friends got to talking and asking questions.

"So, what kind of clothes did you guys get?" Daichi asked.

"A leather wrapped gray vest, with fingerless gloves, and sweat pants for me. The other is for my friend Takami." Ryo answered.

"He's sounds like a good firend." Said Daichi with an unnecessary wide smile.

"More like younger brother, even though he's a tiger." Ryo replied.

"By one year Ryo, his birthday is within a few months, you know." Skyler pointed out.

"Yeah, I see Daichi as a little brother too." Jayden said continuing the conversation. "What? What are you talking about, we're both fifteen." Daichi said in defense.

"Anyway, It's nice talking with you both. We should hang out sometime." Jayden suggested.

"Sounds great, we will." Ryo said accepting the offer. Skyler nodded agreeing on what Ryo said.

"Okay, see you guys later." Both Jayden and Daichi said waving and taking their leave. Ryo and Skyler watched their leave-taking and waved back.

"It seems that we made new friends." Skyler specified. "Uh huh." Ryo soundlessly said. Skyler then held out the bags out to Ryo.

"Make yourself useful and carry the bags." Skyler told her canine friend. Ryo lifted an eyebrow and said, "But I'm already carrying bags."

"Then put these under your arms." She suggested pushing her bags under him arms. "Boy, I so love being the carrier." Ryo said sarcastically as they made way back to the Jade Palace.

_'I wonder what Takami is doing. Also, I'll be looking forward to seeing Chronos and his gang again. Next time I'll get'em good. I'll be waiting, and getting stronger.'_ Ryo thought.

**Elsewhere in the Bamboo forest**

elsewhere in the bamboo forest Chronos and his gang were making a hasty getaway from the village and into the forest. Of the outcome of getting tired and being in a now safe location, they finally stopped running.

"We'll stop here, take a breather guys." Chronos Commanded. Two of the wolves placed their paws on their knees, while the preteen fell on his butt on the ground. All three was were still tired and in achy from their bout with the overpowered dark wolf.

"Man, who was that guy" the light brown wolf asked.

"Well, he's not an ordinary wolf, we know that." Chronos said cupping his chin. _'Could he be...' _I said in thought, but was interrupted by one of his followers.

"Chronos, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I should be asking you that Shino." Chronos said back.

"So, what are we going to say to the boss when we get back. Are we going to tell him about that guy from the store or..."

"No! We'll just tell him that this village has protectors and we can get more info while we're here." Chronos explained placing his paws on his sides.

"It sounds like your keeping something in mind. Are you sure your alright Chronos?" The darker brown wolf asked.

"I do have something in mind, but I kinda wanna keep it to myself Zhong." He answered.

"Okay. Zack, are you alright kid?" Zhong asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Just a bit winded. I'll be fine." the young wolf assured. Zack struggled to get back on his feet, then faced the Alpha leader. "Who was that guy? He, had the same abilities you Chronos."

"Yeah. In a way, with darker fur he even looks like you. It's like you two are related in someway." Shino figured. Chronos shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Well, business bankens. For now,we'll leave our new _wolf friend _alone for a little while. We'll do as we're told, get paid for our supposed efforts, disregard the deal, and we'll see the dark wolf again."

"Yes sir," the three wolves agreeing with him. Chronos nodded then laid his eyes on Zack. "Hey Zack, during the fight, you face was covered right?"

"Yeah." Zack timidly answered.

"Good, I want you to keep an eye on the village for any weird activity." Chronos instructed.

O-okay, I'll do my best." Zack nodded shyly.

"Good, lets rest here for the night, I'll contact that guy we call _boss_." Chronos told them. All three wolves then went in their own tents, while Chronos stood outside looking at the soon to be setting sun.

_'We'll meet again, little brother.' _

**That's it for this chapter, I'm sure a few of you who read my original notice that I joined the two separate chapters into one. The next chapter Ryo and Skyler meets Kiba and Faith. Until the next chapter, guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch. 8 The Beginning of the Bickering wolves**

While crawling on his hands and knees with bags within his grasp, Ryo finally made to the top of the ridiculously long stairs. Skyler walked alongside him but didn't carry anything and reached and pulled the doors open for them both. She then grabbed one of the bags from Ryo he was carrying in his paw still on fours.

"Oh so now you finally decided to carry a bag. That really helps me out while I'm still carrying three others." Ryo scowled.

"Stop your whining and get up. Takami's waiting for us." She remarked walking through the gate and courtyard to the Training Hall. Ryo followed after her panting heavily

**Jade Palace: Training Hall**

In the Training Hall, Takami, Kiba, and Faith were sitting down having a conversation among each other.

"So how long have you guys been in the village?" Takami asked them.

"Hmm, about two and a half weeks of preparing for this event." Kiba answered scratching his nose. "That's cool. So, how long have you two know each other and are you two, together?" Takami randomly questioned.

What? No!" Both said similarity. Takami waved his paw trying to calm down the sudden outburst from the two friends.

"Okay geez, I just thought you two seemed close is all. I didn't mean anything by it." Takami explained. Both white wolf and cheetah then simmered down and Faith assured, "No, we're only just friends that grew up with each other."

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth, and I got no problem with cross-dating, but she's not my type and she's a bit of a cranky feline." Kiba said to Takami in a hushed tone. Faith's lite up with annoyance expression and balling up her fist. Kiba turned his body to face her said, "Did I say that too loud?" Kiba asked. Faith responded with a not amused nod.

"So, you two are not, dating?" Takami questioned. Faith removed her annoyed expression and faced Takami saying, "Correct." "Why'd you asked?" She questioned.

"Uh, no reason. I was just curious is all." Takami answered putting his arms behind his head. Kiba had a sly grin upon his face, as he knew that the fire bending tiger did have a reason to ask that question. He then leaned over to Faith and said, "Could you give us a minute? Me and Taka gotta talk for a second."

"Hmm, okay. I'll be over there with panda looking punching bag." She told them then made way. When she was out ear distance, Kiba then turned to face the teen tiger.

"You like her don't you!" Kiba stated.

"What! What are you talking about?" Takami exclaimed nervously in a shaky tone. Kiba shuck his head in disbelief of Takami's reply and responded saying, "Don't be coy and so surprised. You like her don't you?" Kiba questioned once again with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know…maybe I sorta of like her." Takami replied. Kiba then playfully shoved his new tiger friend and said, "Then what are you waiting for, ask her out."

"I don't know. I'll wait for a little while. We just met and I don't want to mess it up." Takami retorted.

"Faith, come here. Takami has something to ask you!" Kiba called waving both hhis arms at the cheetah regaining her attention. Takami was dumbfounded of Kiba's lack of listening to what he just said.

"Kiba, what are you doing?!" Takami said in an annoyed tone.

"Most tigers has no fear right?" Kiba questioned. Takami nodded but didn't see what Kiba was going with it. The white wolf continued his explanation saying, "Well then, go on and ask her."

Faith was now standing right in front of both and faced Takami. She then asked, "Something you need Taka?" She asked.

Takami was now whittling fingers nervously of being in this situation Kiba set him up in. Takami opened his mouth but had loss of words trying to find the right words. Finally he opened his mouth to speck but then noticed Ryo and Skyler make their appearances in the Training Hall.

"Oh look it's my friends Ryo and Skyler. Over here you guys!" Takami called, glad that he found an excuse out of the sudden position. Faith raised an eyebrow and then turned to the incoming canines.

They then stopped in front of Takami and Skyler was the first to speak saying, "We're back."

"How'd it go?" Takami asked. Skyler then closed her eyes in frustration. Takami caught the her frustrated attitude said, "It went that bad?"

"Let's say I am not in the best mood." Ryo stated crossing his arms.

"It wasn't all bad, we met two people who we became friends with. Daichi the panther and Jayden the wolf." Skyler pointed out trying to lighten the moment. It don't work much.

"Well that's good. I meet two people too. They're..." Takami said but was interrupted by Kiba. At the corner of Takami's shoulder, Kiba appeared to his side.

"Hey Taka, were you going to ask Faith something?" Kiba piped up. Ryo eyes lite up like distressed deer of the sight of the white wolf.

"Who the hell are you!" Ryo growled in the fit of rage. Kiba taken back of the dark wolf. His ears lowered and then made an upset expression.

"Akiba Toshida, an Alpha. What's your deal man?" The white wolf questioned on Ryo's actions.

"Ryo! This is no time to be getting into a fight now!" Takami stated holding him back.

"Yeah, can we all just be friends. We don't have to fight." Faith suggested.

"Yeah Ryo, listen to reason and let go of the past." Takami told the struggling dark wolf. After a few moments, Ryo slowly calmed down and stopped struggling in Takami's hold.

"You can let go Taka." Ryo said. Takami carefully let go of his wolf friend. "Tsk, whatever. Just keep him away from me." Said Ryo, pointing a Kiba.

After all that everyone headed out of the Training room, heading out the door. Ryo and Kiba were the last out the door. Before walking through, Ryo blocked Kiba's way with his arm. Kiba was stunned as he turned to dark wolf.

"Listen well hydride, if you ever hurt my friends Takami and Skyler, I'll make you regret it. Do you understand?" Ryo said.

"Crystal" Kiba answered. Ryo then moved on ahead leaving Kiba dumbfounded.

"well, how nice of him giving me that wonderful warm welcome." Kiba said sarcastically, then walked out of the room.

**That's all for this chapter. Now you seen it, the first meeting between the two yin and yang wolves Ryo and Kiba. BTW, the way to say Kiba;s full name is Ah-ki-ba. But he just goes by Kiba for short. **

**Fun Facts: Ryo and Kiba was inspired by the Chinese Yin and Yang symbol. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch. 9 A friendship between a Tiger and Lion **

It was another beautiful sunny day in the Valley of Peace as teenage Takami was strolling through the streets. With wandering eyes, the Bengal tiger was viewing his environment. Everything was excellent, no thieves, no wannabe thieves like Fung and gang, nothing. Everything in the valley was in high-quality.

It's been a week since Takami and the others joined the Jade Palace, and everyone was getting along nicely. Well almost everyone, every so often has Ryo and Kiba has been getting into arguments. But still, every was going great.

Walking along the sidewalk, Takami across an ally, and almost instantly heard a pained cry. He entered the alley and witnesses a group of teenage boars harassing a crying brown lion cub.

"Chuo! Quit picking on him you lowlife jerks, you're hurting him!" Takami roared, gaining their attention.

"And who are you supposed to be, his guardian?" The lead boar affronted. Takami snarled at the insult with both his arms and eyes were engulfed in flames, striking fear to the boars exclaiming, "No, I'm a mad as hell tiger who use to live around pucks like you! Now get off of him or I'll show you hell itself!"

Takami gave them a look so frighting it would put Tai-lung to shame. With stains in their pants, the group of boars took of running in distress. Carefully watch them leaving the ally making sure they're in fact gone, Takami neutralized his power and turned to the lion cub. He then walked over and got down on one knee facing him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Takami asked the frighted lion cub. The cub then immediately ran pass Takami and out the alley. Entirely concerned, Takami followed him out of the alley and stopped at the entrance. With his eyesight, Takami watch the lion cub run out in the middle of the road. Not paying clear attention, rolling down across from him a huge cart filled with fireworks was rolling his way.

"Kid stop! Lookout!" Takami shouted. Takami made a mad dash speeding pass the cart and grabbing the boy both rolling on the ground. He saved him, but the cart was still rolling by and someone else would probably might get hurt. Laying flat on the ground Takami shot fire out of his fingertip, the cart exploded without harming anyone. In the process to pick himself up, Takami faced the child once more.

"I'm going to ask you, again kid. Are you okay?" Takami questioned reach out his hand. The cub batted the hand away and said, "My name isn't kid, it's Kovu."

"Are you okay, Kovu?" Takami re-questioned.

"My chest hurts, but I'll be fine." Kovu answered rubbing his chest. He then looked at the bengal tiger.

"Why were those guys attacking you?" Takami asked. Kovu sighed then said, "They were upset that I didn't steal the food they wanted from the store."

"They had no right to do that to you. You made the right choice not doing it." Takami said. Kovu's ears flatten and lowered his head. "But, I was hungry myself, I was going to do it." Kovu said quietly.

To Takami, Kovu reminded him of someone. Kovu reminded him of Ryo when he was his age. Stealing food from the kitchen. Takami shuck his head humorously.

"Come on, lets get something to eat." Takami offered. Kovu looked into his crimson eyes to see if he was lying, but he was true to his word. He then followed.

The both teen and cub predators walked to a food cart to get some fruit. With Yuan in hand Takami payed the cart seller and got a bag of fruit filled with kiwi and píng guǒ (apples). The two then headed to the playground that the kids runs to have fun playing. In their sight, Takami and Kovu paced over to the swing-set with two sets. Takami sat in one, and Kovu sat in the either beside him.

"Catch." Takami said, tossing Kovu an apple. The lion cub caught it and said, "Thank you, for everything and the fruit."

"No problem. Just don't hang out with those guys anymore." Takami stated.

"O-okay. Takami? Are..you my friend?" Kovu asked with questionable eyes. While chewing a piece of kiwi, the fire wielding tiger turned his head and looked into the lion cub's bright grass-green eyes. Takami lite up a blissful smile and rubbed his head.

"What are you talking about? We've been friends from the moment you've finally announced your name. Come to think of it, I didn't get your full name. What is it?" Takami asked chewing another piece of kiwi in his mouth.

"My full name is Kovu Shaozu. I'm 8 years old." He introduced.

"Great, I'm Takami Skyfang." Takami said.

"Skyfang? That sounds like an odd but interesting last name." Kovu said cheekily.

"Yeah, I know. *Yawn* well, I'd best get back before Tigress gets upset with me again about being out so late." Takami said standing up and noticing the set sun and orange sky.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kovu asked.

"I'm going home, to the Jade Palace." Takami turned back around to him. "Why, do you live around here?" Takami asked. Kovu shuck his head and rubbing his arm nervously.

"I-I us to live with those guys that attack me. They gave me shelter only when I do their biding." Kovu explained. Takami then cupped his chin for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"There's this abandon house I know. Come on, follow me." Takami said running out. Kovu popped of the swing and followed.

After a few minutes Takami and Kovu found themselves standing in front of an abandon house. Takami then rubbed the back of his head and said, "A wolfie and foxy friends of mine had a close eye on this house. Planned on making it our hideout. But, I guess you can live here." Takami said opening the door.

Kovu walked and looked around admiring the settings of his surroundings.

"We've around filled and stored the house. Mostly filled with Mine and Skyler's stuff. Feel free to change anything. This place has just about everything and don't worry, the house is watched and protected by security guards Viper hired for us ." Takami said.

"I love it. Thank you Takami." Kovu hugged Takami tightly.

"No problem. By the way, you can just call me T.K or Taka if you want. I be dropping by every now and then. If you need anything just send a letter or head up to Jade Palace. I'll see you tomorrow " Takami said head to the door.

"Okay, bye T.K." Kovu waved. Takami nodded his head and exited out the house and headed back to the Jade Palace. _'Good night, Kovu' _

Takami was finally in the Jade Palace courtyard and headed towards the kitchen. The first person he saw as he entered the room was Faith. She greet him with smiling eyes and grin.

"Oh, Taka, you've been gone long. How was your day today?" She asked nicely.

"It was good actually. I met a really nice kid today. I let him stay in that abandon house Me, Ryo, Skyler had our eyes on. You guys can meet him tomorrow if you want." Takami said sitting in his usual chair next to Tigress.

"I like to meet him." Both Ryo and Kiba said at the same time. Lighting bolts were now passing through their eyes in frustration one of the other said the same thing.

"HEY! Don't mock me alpha!" Ryo barked angrily.

"You mocked me you overpowered dog!" Kiba barked back/

"Here we go again." Everyone stated.

**And that end that chapter. I hope you like it. Please leave a review and stick around to the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: ****I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it is owned by only DreamWorks. Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy the Reboot, enjoy!**

**Ch. 10 Rejection and Acceptance**

Time has passed as weeks went by for the new group of teens, adjusting too their long stay in the Valley of Peace. Except for a certain dark furred wolf. Ryo was acting, different recently. Perchance of the fight he had with Chronos, or having to deal with Kiba's foolishness and folly remarks.

Sitting on top of the roof of the Training Hall observing everyone that was training outside the training room, Takami pondered on what to say to Faith. He had no idea what to say to her. He had no knowledge, no experience in talking to any girl, except for Skyler.

Finishing his relaxation from doing thousand push ups and running the stairs ten times by the order of his new master Tigress, he decided to head back inside. Now that teens has been accepted in the palace, they were acquired a master to teach them in their fighting art. Skyler worked with Mantis and Viper, Kiba was with Po, Faith was inside training with Crane, Ryo was with Monkey for they interest in weapons. Lastly Takami eagerly choose Tigress as his teachers.

**Jade Palace: Training Hall**

In the Training hall leaning against the wall with crossed arms, Tigress awaited for Takami in finishing her training instructions. Overhearing the training hall doors open and spotted him entering and walking to her. He stood in front of her and bowed.

Tigress, I've finished running the stairs and doing my workouts like you instructed." He stated in a undetectably unease.

"Terrific, you're free to do what you wish for the rest of the day. Tomorrow well be working on your hand to hand combat training" She stated walking away. Watching her take her leave and scratching the back of his head, Takami noticed that everyone was coming back in through the training hall do they're everyday routines. The only one that was still the training room was Faith.

With vibes of nervousness flying around his atmosphere, Takami began moving towards her to talk.

'_Alright, just be__ yourself Taka, you can do this. Talking to girls shouldn't be hard. Especially a girl that's really sweet and I'm friends with. I can do this.'_ Takami thought, prepping himself.

"Hey Fay, how's it going?" Takami started. Faith turned towards him and gave a welcoming smile. She then said, "Oh hey Taka, nothing much I just got done training with Crane." she answered then asked, "So what's sup?" said kindly.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, but I haven't had the heart to ask you." Takami explained. The feminine cheetah then revealed a more pleasant smile. She then playfully punches his arm and said, "Taka, we're friends. You can tell me anything partner."

Takami then rubbed the back of his neck and smiled anxiously. He took in a quick inhale and exhale through his nose and said, "Well, We've know each other for a while now, and I really do like you. You're really nice and I want to get to know you a little more. I, was wondering if you'd like to...go out with me?" Said Takami.

After hearing what Takami had to say, asking her out, Faith was absolutely stunned. She regained her thoughts and was deep in thought in a pensive mood. She wanted to say yes, but, her heart was screaming something else.

She let out a heave sigh said, "Taka, I'm honored that you like me enough to ask me out, and your really a sweet guy. But, I don't think we would work out well. We can still be good friends though." She offered, placing her paw on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah, that...okay" Takami said turning his head to the side closing his eyes holding back his tears.

"T.K, I uh..." was all she could speak out, removing her hand feeling completely down.

"I'm, going down to the village. I'll see you later." He quickly said a quickly paced to the door, walking past Shifu. As Shifu walked passed Takami, he spotted tears in his eyes as moved passed him. Shifu turned around and watched the bengal tiger quickly made his way out of the Palace.

**Valley of Peace**

While sprinting through the streets of the Valley of Peace and passing by the villagers, Takami had running tears flowing down his eyes.

'_What was I thinking? I should have never asked her that. Who would be interested in me?' _He thought as he was on the run.

While absent-minded and not paying clear attention, a curvy black furred tigress wearing a gray vest with engraved green leaves and the yin & yang symbol on the back of the vest, yin & yang necklace, and black pants had her back turned was standing in his lane of running. Finally she turned around as saw the incoming Bengal tiger running towards her. Without the option to move out-of-the-way the closed teary eyed Bengal tiger, accidentally ran into each other and Takami landed on top of her.

Both groaned in stinging throbbing ache lying on the ground. They then opened their eyes and the teenage black tigress had deep purple eyes. In seconds Takami was lost in them and it appeared that she was also in a trance. To them it was only a few minutes it felt like they were staring for hours. Coming back to their sense, Takami picked himself up and held out his hand to help her. She accepted the help and dusted herself off.

"I'm so sorry; I should have watched where I was going." Takami said apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay. It was really my fault; I was in the middle of day dreaming. I should be the one apologizing." She said back, then saw the tears in his eyes and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Sorry I landed on you, well bye." he said about to walk away, but she stopped him by placing her paw on his chest firmly.

"Wait, are you okay? Why were you crying?" She insisted to know.

You, really wanna know?" He said stunned.

"I guess curiosity really did kill the cat." She joked with a smile. Takami chuckled at the joke and it brought joy in the black furred tiger girl. "There goes a smile. So, what's wrong?"

"Well, I sorta got turned down by a girl I know and like." He answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring it up. Where were you headed?" She asked.

I was just going to walk around the village, why'd you ask?" Takami questioned. The girl rubbed her and took a quick look at the sky and looked back at him.

"Well, I'm sorta new around here. Would you be so kind to show me around? I would be extremely grateful, plus you sound like a nice guy." She answered.

"O-okay, sure. By the way, my name's Takami Skyfang." He introduced.

"I'm Layla Huang. So Takami, shall we get going." She said. Takami nodded and they began to survey and explore the Valley of Peace. As the two felines were sightseeing the village, Takami and Layla decided to get to know each other. Leading up to joking and teasing one another, along with chasing. The teen tiger soon quickly became good friends.

A few hours rolled by and the sun was going down revealing a beautiful orange sky. They then decide to relax and were taken it easy, both sitting on a boulder rock.

Layla let out a soft sigh and turned to Takami with a smile and said, "Well that was a fun day Takami."

"Yeah, today was great. So Layla, did you get a good look at the Valley of Peace?" Takami asked. Layla nodded and relied, "Yeah, the village is pretty amazing."

After saying that, she looked at her palms with a worried face. She then glanced at Takami and turned her eyes back away and closed her palms.

"Takami? There's something you need to know. Something I was afraid of telling you." She said. Takami tilted his head questionably and listen carefully.

"I have something called Godai cells. You're going to run away now, are you?" She figured.

"I won't run. But, what is Godai?" He asked.

"It's a person who has elemental abilities and able to control it." She answered.

"Hmm, I guess I have that." Takami figured, cupping his chin. Layla surprised to hear him say that and asked, "Really, how? I-I mean what's your ability?"

"I can conjure and manipulate fire. Pyrokinese, to be exact. What is yours?" He asked.

"Aerokinese, I can temper and control air and wind." She answered. Both raised their paw and demonstrated their powers and were overwhelmed. Takami then began to realize it was getting late.

"Well, it's getting late Layla. I'll see tomorrow, I promise." He told her, hopping of the boulder.

"Takami, please one more moment. There's something else I wanted to tell you. Pending the day with you, I felt special. I felt a very deep connect with you. I…was wondering if you wanted to be with me. Since that girl turned you down." She offered shyly, grasping his hand. Takami was yet again surprised. Moments like this don't really happen around him.

"I would love to be your friend, and mate, Layla. So I'll see you as soon as I can tomorrow. I look forward in seeing you again Layla." Takami said. She nodded then both tigers went their separate ways. Until, Layla ran back to Takami and kissed him on the cheek and waved bye saying 'see you later'. Takami then went back home smiling.

**Jade Palace: Kitchen room**

Everyone was all in the kitchen waiting for an absent tiger. Faith was still upset of what happened that evening between her and Takami. Kiba made a few attempts to cheer her up but, she only revealed a weak smile. Minutes rolled by and Takami finally entered the room, which made Faith jump out of her seat and stood in front of him.

"Takami, I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings this morning. I thought it over and I…" She tried to finish but stopped when just waved his paw and said, "Don't swear it, It's cool. I'm over it." He interjected.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden bro?" Ryo asked curiously.

"I sorta met a really nice girl in the village. Her name's Layla Huang and she's a black tigress." Takami explained to his friends, the Five, Po, and Shifu.

"What? You already have a girlfriend. Well, congrats." Faith said looking away to hide her disappointed expression.

"Way to go T.K." Monkey cheered.

"I knew sometime you'd like someone in valley here. But I didn't expect it to happen so quickly." Viper said happily.

"congrats Takami." Crane encouraged.

"That's so awesome. When do we meet her?" Po asked excitedly.

"Maybe tomorrow." Takami answered.

"Finally, it's not just a few girls anymore. It was just me, Viper, Jayden, and Tigress. I can't wait to meet her." Skyler said.

Even though Tigress didn't actually believe in relationships, she was happy for Takami. She kept her thoughts to herself and stayed quiet.

"Yeah, all of you guys can meet her. I'm going to ask her to meet me somewhere." Takami stated.

"Tomorrow will be everyone's day off. Also, I'm allowing everyone to go to the hot springs. Feel free to bring some if you wish." Shifu Said.

"Oh yeah, there's also a bit of information I forgot to say. She has powers too." Takami added. Everyone was surprised to hear that.

"Yeah you kinda left that part out. But it's fine." Monkey commented.

"We'll be looking forward in meeting her tomorrow. Alright everyone, dinner's over. Takami, feel free and help yourself with anything in the kitchen. Po has left a bowl of noodles on the cabinet." Shifu explained.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Said Takami walking to the table. Everyone got up and exited out of the kitchen and headed to the barracks dorms. Takami picked up his bowl of noodles and headed to his room.

"Goodnight, Layla." He though aloud.

**Layla's House**

"Goodnight, Takami." She said softly, laying underneath the covers of her bed falling fast asleep.

**And so that's the end of chapter 10. I absolutely loved writing this chapter like I did before. This was the start of Takami's and Layla's relationship with one another. Chapter 11 should be up soon, please leave a comment below I'll see you guys and gales later. Peace.**

**Fun Fact: Godai means element in Japanese. I thought it would be a cool idea use that and I came up with the gene, Godai cells. **


End file.
